Big Brothers
by KilianaFelagund
Summary: The Winchesters change the world in more ways than one. Written from the perspective of a little boy who meets the brothers. rated for hospital reality. Not a Mary Sue.


Hey, so while I am still working on my "Sam's Brother" I thought I would write a short fic about something else. I just started typing. Here it goes.

I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from Supernatural.

This is written from the perspective of a kid who meets the brothers.

(***Updated to fix mistakes***)

~Kiliana

* * *

><p>Outsider POV:<p>

In school you're considered a loser if you hang out with your little brother. After all who wants a tag along? My little brother is exactly that, a tag along. He isn't particularly smart or handsome. He doesn't belong.

I feel bad about it sometimes – especially when I leave him home alone all day. I use to like him, when he was smaller. I still remember when he was born my mom told me that I was going to have to be the best big brother ever. I laugh now – big brother.

I hate my brother sometimes. He always makes me feel so mean – like I am supposed to take care of him just because he is younger. I have to make sure he gets to school and back – it's not like mom can't do that, but no, I'm the big brother. I hate being the big brother. Well, that was true until now.

Then one week mom loaded us all up in the car and drove for six hours to somewhere in Kentucky. I swear we almost killed each other in the back seat before three hours were up. But, it's not like we could get out of the car and walk.

My grandma was in the ICU – which means she wasn't doing so well – in some hospital. When we got there I curled up with my phone and ignored the world. I didn't even know my Grandma. We never visited her. But apparently she was dying or something so my Dad wanted to ask forgiveness from her and repair their "wounded relationship." All I wanted was to be at home going to the movies with my friends that night.

My annoying little brother was pestering me to play with him until I threatened to tell his friends how he talked in his sleep and had accidents in his underwear sometimes. That got him to shut-up. It was so boring. Everyone in the waiting room were either sobbing softly or reading stupid magazines. But it got un-boring really fast.

The doors slammed open with a bang to reveal a very tall man, covered in blood with wild eyes, holding cradled in his arms another man, equally as bloody. He looked really bad. I could see the bone sticking out of his arm.

"HELP ME! Please!" The man yelled staggering into the room.

There was a flurry of movement and nurses and doctors filled the room.

"Sir what happened?" someone asked startling the man.

"We got attacked. Please, he is losing blood fast." He looked really frantic.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, take care of my brother." He growled back.

That caught my attention. I mean really? Obviously he was not fine. And brother? I slid over closer.

"Sir, we are going to take your brother to the ER, you need to wait here."

"Go to hell." He growled and pushed past her. "That's my brother you've got there, I'm going with him."

"No you're not."

"Oh yes I am." He replied staring the nurse square in the face with the ferocity of a wounded animal. I guess they figured they would have to sedate him before they got him to stand down, because they let him go with them.

It wasn't the last I heard of them either. They certainly seemed to have a flair for theatrics.

According to the nurses, when the older man showed up, he looked like he might take some heads off if he didn't get answers "Right now, damn it. Where are they?"

I guess I decided my grandma was worth meeting after all when I heard that the wounded man was in the same ICU as she was.

I put up with hugs, kisses, pinched cheeks, and a whole lot of boring chatter before I got away long enough to look around the ICU. It wasn't hard to find them. I almost ran into the tall guy in my distracted search.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled stepping out of the way without looking up.

"It's ok." He replied softly.

I looked up at him sharply. He looked tired, weary and really, really worried.

"Hey, you are the guy who carried that other guy in here this morning." I said stupidly. Like, what else was I supposed to say.

"Yeah." He sighed. He ran his hand through his wild brown hair. "You saw that?"

"Yeah I was in the waiting room." I fidgeted. "Is he, your brother, is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He replied wearily. "He will be if he wakes up. He got hit pretty hard on the head and hasn't woken up yet." He stared thoughtfully at me for a few moments. I was trying really hard not to look too interested although I was so curious about them and what had happened I could hardly sit still.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh because my grandma is dying and I guess my parents wanted me to meet her before she was gone." I replied nonchalantly.

"You've never met your grandma? You look like your fourteen." The look on his face might've been jealousy, I wasn't sure. Who would be jealous about a dying grandma.

"I'm thirteen until October." I corrected proudly. "But yeah, my Dad left my grandma and never talked to her again. Something about college or something like that. I think he wanted to go to school instead of helping my Grandpa run the family business."

I saw a thin pained look cross his features as I spoke but he didn't say anything so I kept talking.

"Anyway, they said I had to come like it or no because they didn't trust me to watch my little brother, the brat. So now I'm stuck here, putting up with annoying people pinching my cheeks and embarrassing stories and my annoying little brat-ther instead of going to a movie tonight."

"What's your name?" He asked me.

I told him. Then I asked him his.

"Sam." He replied. "What's your brother's name?"

"Fatty. But my parents call him Jack to be nice." I retorted without thinking. It's how I usually introduced him to my friends.

"Wanna hear a story?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Sure. It's better than hearing all mine told to my grandma in the most embarrassing way possible."

Sam found a bench by the wall that was uninhabited. They general surrounding room was actually pretty empty. Sam settled in and close his eyes for a bit.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." He murmured after a minute. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"My mother died when I was six months old." He said without opening his eyes. "I never knew any of my grandparents, I only have one brother, my dad, and my uncle."

He opened his eyes then. "When I was little I worshiped my older brother. He was the whole world as far as I was concerned and he was completely invincible. I wanted to do absolutely everything that he did exactly the way he did it. He was my own superhero. I remember he would tie my shoes and make my lunch and get me to school and get me home. He would help me with my homework and make dinner and get me to bed. My dad was a pretty lousy dad after mom died."

"Your brother took care of you? How old was he?" I asked slightly interested. After all, if he looked up to his brother like that, did Jackie even feel like that about me? It was kinda nice to think maybe someone had thought I was a superhero once. Not that it made him any less annoying.

"He is four years older than me. He had been taking care of me since he was five." Sam answered easily.

My eyes got really big and he continued. "As I got older I grew more and more restless. I started to hate the way he took care of me but I hated him if he didn't. I hated my dad. I hated our life. I was pretty self-centered. But he still just kept making sure I was always fed and comfortable. Anyway I left and went to college and I grew a brain while I was there because I suddenly realized just how important to me he was." Sam was now completely focused on me and I felt somehow trapped by his gaze, although, for some reason, I didn't really mind it.

"I would die for my brother, and he would die for me. It's that simple. He is everything that matters. I get it kid, you're the older one. You don't want to give up everything for your brother, you want to live your life. But you will never have a closer more understanding, more dedicated friend then your brother. You are the first person he looks to when he wants to know how to act, what to say, what to do. Believe me, I'm the little brother. I know."

"Can I see him?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sure. Come here." He stood and led me into the room behind us.

There on the bed was a perfectly still, pale young man. A white bandage was firmly wrapped about his head and tubes ran from a ton of machines to his hands and chest and face. He looked really small on the bed but from the way that I saw Sam looking at him, I knew just how misleading his appearance must be.

"What's his name?"

"Dean." Sam answered easily.

Three stories about antics of Dean's from their childhood later, I was still just as enamored and mystified by the man on the bed as I had been when I first saw him. But now I had much more respect and amusement. Sam yawned and whined about wanting coffee for a moment and I laughed.

"Sam, jeez kid, go get your coffee already." This big gruff man said as he walked in behind us. I started to my feet and stared at him with huge eyes. He looked really scary. "What charity project you drag in this time?" He growled. "...da kid?" he tacked on for clarity.

"A big brother." Sam set his hand momentarily on my shoulder. "Hey give your brother a chance, okay. I'll see you around." He said and then turned to the big guy. "I'll be back but I think I'm gonna get a shower first. Watch him please, Bobby."

"What do you think I'm gonna be doing, ya idjit? I got it. Go get cleaned up." When Sam left I started edging towards the door. It was weird. When Sam was there I had felt accepted but now I felt like a total intruder.

"So. Big brother eh?" Bobby said startling me and stopping me in my tracks.

"Um yeah, I think I'll go."

"You know, Sam thinks the world of Dean here." Bobby said ignoring my comment completely. "They argue constantly, they are always trying to one-up the other. They drive me crazy. But both would take a bullet for the other without batting an eye. You be a good big brother kid. Because your little brother – if you let him – will be your best friend forever.

I wasn't really sure how to respond to that so I slipped out of the room and headed back to my grandma's room. Jack was there sitting the corner playing his game-boy. He still looked just as annoying as ever but, as I walked around with Sam's adoration of his own brother still ringing in my head, I started to notice just how much of the time Jack spent watching me instead of his game.

Dinner was torture. My aunt and uncles were crawling all over me and suffocating me. When I finally made my get away, I looked back and saw by brother in the clutches of "Massive Aunt Marty." I guess I just wasn't cruel enough to leave him to be tortured. It took a bit of planning, but pretty soon I had him, his game boy, my phone, and me, all safely out in the entry of the restaurant.

"Thanks." He breathed panting after the getaway. "I thought you were going to leave me there to die." He giggled.

"Nah." I answered waving it off as if it was nothing. "Even I am a better big brother then that."

He snorted and I stiffened. "Did you see the way Massive Marty looked when you spilled her drink on her so I could get away?" he laughed.

It felt funny when I realized his snort wasn't meant for me but for Massive Aunt Marty. "Yep." I answered casually. "It was awesome."

"Thanks for saving me." He said after a moment of awkward silence.

I looked at him closely surprised he thanked me and then looked away just as quickly because of the honest awe in his eyes. "No prob. Like I said I-"

"You're a better big brother then that." He finished cutting me off with a grin. "Where were you this afternoon? You slipped away and were gone for a while."

"I went to go see if I could find that guy would came into the hospital covered in blood this morning."

"REALLY!? Did you find him?" Jackie was all eyes and ears.

"Yah I did. Guess what? The guy he was carrying was his big brother." I answered. "He told me a story about them. They are really cool." I proceeded to recount my afternoon adventure to a captive audience. When I finished, Jack looked thoughtful.

"He's right." He whispered embarrassedly. "Little brothers do try to be just like their big brothers because their big brothers are the coolest people ever."

I laughed. "Yeah, well you're a dork. Let's go get dessert and eat it out here so we don't have to be petted."

I saw Sam again the next day and he let me check on Dean.

Grandma died that night so we were about to leave when I slipped away and ran to the very dark room where the brothers were.

"Sam." I whispered as loudly as I dared.

"Shh." A voice hissed from the darkroom. "He's sleep. Who'r you?" it slurred and cracked weakly at the end. I froze for a moment.

"I met Sam in the hallway yesterday. Are you Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" my own voice shook.

"Yeah… Gotta be."

"Why?"

"Some'n gotta take care'a'im"

I smiled. I could hear the pride and love in his cracked weak voice. "I think I understand now. I'm gonna be the best big brother ever now. After all, who else would take care of Jack?"

If Dean was confused by my outburst he didn't react. Doubtless he was certain Sam would explain it when he woke up. "Ya're right." he coughed softly before continuing. "School's rough. But don't value your friends over your brother. Friends won't be friends forever. But he'll always be your brother." He coughed again fell silent.

"Thanks." I whispered. "Tell Sam the reason we were here, it's past now. Tell him I say bye and thanks."

"Sure." He rasped weakly.

"And thank you, for showing me how to be a big brother."

I ran from the room and down the hall to my family. I winked at Jack as I passed him and sprinted for the door. We spent the night in the Best Western Hotel and headed for home in the morning.

Six hours and we didn't try to kill each other once. Mom and Dad were confused. But when I told Jack about Dean, he smiled. "Thanks." He whispered and leaned into my side. Yeah, that's what big brother meant – Superhero. Jack had his, and I had two of my own now.

Maybe one day I'll see them again. Only God knows. I hope so.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. I don't have a beta, so I literally sit down for an hour, write, reread and post.<p>

Share the love folks. Review.

~Kiliana


End file.
